


Uh, oh SpaghettiOs

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cravings, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Found this prompt on our DWP FB site suggested by Pure_ecstacy 💕 Miranda is craving Spaghettios.... Thank you for all your likes and comments ❤️
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	Uh, oh SpaghettiOs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pure_ecstasy6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/gifts).



"I want you," Miranda whispered in Andy's ear.

Andy was on fire right away. She leaned in to whisper. "You know I love it when you’re drunk-horny. You are so rough with me. Let's go home I think I need a good spanking."

Miranda shivered and looked around. Nigel's rooftop garden was dark. Only a few candles were lit and the setting was overly cosy and romantic. Nigel was flirting shamelessly with Doug and Emily and Serena were making out in the lounge area.

"I'll order a taxi, I believe the party is over. Let's go home and celebrate some more...preferably naked." Miranda slurred.

Andy downed her last sip of champagne and walked over to Nigel and Doug as Miranda ordered their ride home.

"How are my two lovebirds?" Andy asked Doug and Nigel who both blushed furiously at her words. They weren't dating but it sure looked like they both were interested. "Nigel, let me tell you. My man Dougie, is ah-mah-zing. He's a total catch so don't be stupid. Kiss him and don't waste such a good opportunity." She grinned and leaned in conspiratorially. 

"Miranda and I are going home now. I think I'm getting lucky tonight." She held her finger against her lips to show they shouldn't mention it to anyone.

"Andy, baby, your way too drunk. Miranda will not have sex with you." Doug said and Nigel nodded his agreement. "She isn't your girlfriend."

"Oh, but she is. Come on, my darling. Our taxi is downstairs." Miranda smirked as she crept up silently behind Andy and slid her hands around her waist.

Andy turned into her arms and they kissed passionately, humming in delight.

Nigel and Doug's mouth hung open and from Serena and Emily came the uttered, 'Finally!'

Now everyone knew, they both giggled and left quickly.

Nigel has never seen Miranda so relaxed and happy. "I guess that's goodbye. Jesus Christ, Doug. Did you know about that? I mean, I knew Miranda's eyes followed her ass every time they could but  _ THAT,  _ I didn't expect." He pointed dramatically at the couple leaving hand-in-hand.

Doug sat down next to Nigel and shook his head. "Didn't have a damn clue. Frankly, I'm stunned. But I'm also happy for them." He sighed and boldly placed his head on Nigel's shoulder as they watched the stars. Nigel took Doug's hand carefully to test the waters and he immediately laced their fingers together and they continued to lie there gazing at the stars. "Thank you for having me Nigel, this has been a wonderful party. With wonderful company." Doug admitted, squeezing his hand.

**xxx**

In upper Manhattan, two equally drunk and horny women were panting up against the door.

"Oh yeah, Miranda. I need you to push them inside." Andy moaned. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and her panties were in Miranda's purse. She had pulled them off in the Elevator of Nigel's building.

Miranda was on fire. She pushed in three fingers immediately knowing Andy was wet enough. "You like me fucking you hard, huh?" Miranda asked as she continued to pick up the pace.

The dirty talk just spurred Andy on all the more and she moaned each time she rammed her fingers inside her. "Oh yeah, baby. Give it to me." She whimpered.

"Yes, you are going to take all I give you. You won't come until I allow it." Suddenly Miranda stopped. "Go over to the little table and bend over." She ordered.

Andy adored it when Miranda gave her orders like this. She bent over sexily, with her ass in the air, loving it when a delicate hand slid over it. "You like my ass, baby?" She asked seductively.

Miranda grinned as she slapped her hard. "Hmm." She hummed.

"Ohhh yes. Fuck." Andy moaned. "Do it again, while you fuck me. Please, baby." She begged.

"I love it when you beg me, my little naughty minx. Let me show you how much I love it." Miranda spanked her again and right after that slid her three fingers back inside her and fucked her fast and hard. "You may come now," Miranda ordered.

Andy didn't need to be told twice. She felt her inner walls clench tightly around Miranda's digits and moaned loudly.

**xxx**

They went upstairs and continued their passionate night. Once naked, Andy laid down on her back. "Ride my face, baby." She ordered.

Miranda crawled over Andy, like a tigress, kissing her on her way up. She positioned herself above Andy's face and slid her hands seductively over her naked toned stomach and her breasts.

Unable to wait, Andy pulled her down and her tongue dipped between her folds.

Miranda threw her head back and moaned at the sensation, holding on to the headboard as Andy worked her magic with her tongue. Soon, she couldn't help but grab Andy's hair and rode her face.

Andy slapped the editor's ass and that did it for Miranda. She came, wailing Andy's name in ecstasy as her hips jerked and she rode out her orgasm until her pussy stopped pulsating. She eventually fell beside Andy panting breathlessly. "That was amazing, my darling. Frankly, fucking fantastic." She panted.

"I love when you’re frank with me." Andy giggled. "I would die for some junk food, right now." She admitted out of the blue.

Miranda giggled. "You know what I want right now? Spaghettios." She said and covered her mouth while she giggled some more. She got up from the bed butt naked and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Andy grinned and went to the bathroom first to wash her face and use the toilet.

Miranda entered her pantry and got out some of the twins Spaghettios. She wasn't a fan of them having this kind of food, though she allowed it every once in a while. But tonight this was hers. She shivered a little and decided to put on her apron to cook her canned treat.

Andy put on her robe when she heard the shriek from the kitchen.

"Andyyyyyy, my darling. Quick." Miranda yelled.

Andy had never heard Miranda like that. She ran down the stairs like a maniac, thinking something terrible had happened and when she saw her girlfriend standing by the stove, naked except for the apron she wore, holding out the spoon with the Spaghettio on it, she frowned. Taking a better look at the spoon, she cracked out laughing when she saw it looked like a smiley.

"Look, my darling." Miranda urged. "It's a miracle. We're supposed to have this tonight. The Spagettios are smiling for us. It's a sign." Miranda said trying to sound serious.

Andy closed the distance and kissed Miranda lovingly. She licked off the smiley face and hummed with delight. "You're right, my love." She giggled as she held her drunk girlfriend in a loose embrace. She pulled away and helped Miranda put them in a bowl and they went back upstairs.

They both devoured their noodles and Miranda almost licked her bowl clean. "Mhhh so delicious." She said. She was still wearing her apron in bed.

"So are you with your sexy apron, my love." Andy grinned as she put their bowls on the bedside table and then crawled on top of Miranda to seduce her.

**THE END**


End file.
